Board game devices using a game board are, of course, well known in the art. They commonly employ some kind of segmented pathway or gridwork over which playing pieces are moved incrementally, as by the roll of a die or some other chance device. In addition, board games have often incorporated playing cards which are employed in the course of play, such as to augment the movement of the playing pieces.
Board game devices utilize varying equipment and indicia, typically being specifically related to the theme or object of the particular game. The novelty of such game devices is virtually limitless, constrained only the imagination and some modicum of differentiation from the prior art.